Aventura en la montaña sur
by electra78
Summary: Un fic basado en la película de Ranma: Gran aventura en Nekonron, China. Todo iba bien en la vida de nuestros personajes hasta que una chica con un elefante llego a la mansión junto con siete misteriosos seres y una nueva aventura.
1. Chapter 1

El astro rey iluminaba el día con la luz que indicaba que eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde. En el pueblo de las colinas no se veía mucha gente ya que las actividades principales como vender y comprar ya se habían realizado y en esos instantes casi todos se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo. En una de esas casas, un padre de familia llegaba muerto de cansancio.

-Hola a todos- saludo.

\- ¡Papi!- gritaron dos pequeños.- ¡Mama, Papa ya regreso!

La madre dejo en la ventana la tarta que le había preparado con tanto amor a su marido para que se enfriara y fue a saludar.

-Por los cielos, sí que te ves agotado- le comento tras darle el beso en la mejilla.

-La verdad es que si- asintió el marido-Pero me alegra mucho estar en casa-concluyo levantando por los aires a su hija que rio feliz.

-Siéntense en la mesa ya les serviré de comer.

Los hijos jalaron de las manos de su padre mientras parloteaban alegremente, este al ver su amorosa y joven familia, sintió que su ánimo se levantaba y supo que no había nada que arruinara su felicidad.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!

El grito provenía de la cocina. El hombre no dudo un instante en levantarse.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- pregunto preocupado.

Pero solo alcanzo a ver una mancha pequeña y gorda desaparecer por la ventana mientras se llevaba en una mochila la tarta que hacía unos segundos, se estaba enfriando en la ventana.

El hombre rio sonoramente mientras seguía brincoteando de techo en techo. Esas eran las ventajas de ser una persona con grandes habilidades y sobre todo un miembro distinguido, si alguien se atrevía a reclamarle, el con unas amenazas con su boca y el puño lo silenciaria. Claro que nadie le iba a reclamar al gran Wario, aquel que conquisto un día un reino ˟ que buscaba tesoros y últimamente un smasher ¿Qué ser común y corriente se animaría siquiera a discutirle?

Héroes y tan solo 5 villanos comparten techo gracias a un ser ambicioso que fue el quien provocó que estos personajes tan diferentes se unieran en casi las mismas circunstancias. Era por eso que después de haberlos salvado del subespacio, se habían unido en la mansión donde se ganaban el pan de cada día (no me pregunten quien les paga o como mantienen una mansión) demostrando sus habilidades en combates de entrenamientos y de equipo.

Wario pasó cerca de un área en construcción planeando cual sería la siguiente casa por asaltar, de pronto se detuvo. Alguien estaba detrás de él, lo percibió. Rápidamente se giró para descubrir a su seguidor pero no había nadie.

Wario solo dio un bufido despectivo. Decidió que lo mejor era ir ya a casa, de todas formas saldría en la noche para continuar sus hurtos. Por ahora la familia de la tarta ya se había quedado sin postre y este ahora era suyo. Dicho esto, escupió en el suelo e inmediatamente se encamino en dirección a la mansión sin darse cuenta que en efecto una sombra negra lo estaba siguiendo.

* * *

La mansión Smash se hallaba no muy lejos del pueblo. Sus muros estaban adornados con enredaderas y la puerta que en otros tiempos había sido una reja fue cambiada por una de madera puesto que pasaba que algunos querían entrar a la de fuerzas y sin invitación.

Wario pego un salto para subir al muro y de allí camino sobre el hasta que llego a un árbol cercan cuyas ramas daban a otro árbol que estaba más cerca de una de las ventanas. Brinco entre los dos árboles sin ser notado, después se escondió entre las hojas al oír los pasos de algún habitante. Tras asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa podría decirse que se deslizo por la rama. Justo cuando iba a entrar por la ventana, alguien lo elevo.

-¡Hey!-protesto tratando de soltarse.

-¿En dónde has estado gordo?-le pregunto un joven de mirada penetrante, cabello azulado y con una cinta alrededor de su cabeza.

-Este… solo practico, escalar árboles.

-Conque escalar arboles ¿eh? Y para eso necesitas eso- Ike apunto con su barbilla el saco- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Molestando a los del pueblo?

-¡Lo que yo haya estado haciendo no es de incumbencia de terceros!-gruño Wario forcejeando con sus piernas -¡Suéltame!

-Espero que no hayas sido lo bastante idiota como para salir sin disfrazarte.

Wario se sorprendió.

-Jeje…muy bien Ike ya somos cómplices. Preocupándote por mí.

-¿Quién se preocuparía por ti? Lo que digo es que después por tu culpa, esas personas van a venir a armar un alboroto- el mercenario tomo el saco de Wario- Veamos que tienes allí.

-¡Mete tus narices en otro lado animal!- Wario aprovecho el descuido para propinarle un fuerte codazo en el costado, Ike bufo adolorido; el otro se impulsó para poder entrar pero el joven ignorando el dolor también dio un salto y atrapo al doble del plomero legendario sin embargo los dos al saltar de la rama quedaron un momento en el aire antes de que la gravedad los llamara.

Ambos terminaron a un lado de una puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba la cocina; Ike aterrizo sobre Wario sacándole todo e aire. El saco o bolso para que no haya redundancia también cayó al suelo derramando todo su contenido pero allí no termino.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta llevarse todo eso? ¡Déjame!

-¡No te iras hasta que lo único que quede de ti sean restos, por tu culpa las chicas ya no vienen aquí!

En el interior de la cocina, se hallaba la mano jefe, Master Hand leyendo el periódico ajeno a que dos de sus smashers se estaban rompiendo las narices y repartiéndose golpes. La verdad es que para él ya era normal que en una mansión donde convivían héroes y villanos (unidos por un mismo ser que fue Tabuu) siempre hubieran peleas de cualquier tipo. En la cocina justamente se hallaban con él dos niños smashers que comían unos sándwiches. Uno de pelo negro con camisa a rayas y gorra llamado Ness y el otro también con una playera a rayas pero rubio que era Lucas

-¿Hm?- a Master le llamo la atención un artículo- ̎Un objeto volador no identificado fue avistado hace unos días, dirigiéndose al norte ̎

-¡Alienígenas!- exclamo Lucas asustado.

-No Lucas, los alienígenas en realidad fueron invento de los alemanes- trato de tranquilizarlo Ness.

-¡Alemanes entonces!- el hermano de Master Hand, Crazy apareció de la nada.

-No Crazy, los alemanes no tienen nada que hacer aquí- le explico Master.

-¿Quién dice? ¡De seguro están buscando el arca perdida o vienen porque odian a todos!-chillo Crazy.

\- Han pasado dos días desde que fue visto- comento Ness quitándole el periódico a la mano- Y al norte…-pareció darse cuenta de algo- Es por donde más o menos estamos nosotros.

En eso Crazy Hand emitió un gritito como de mujer.

-¡Rápido, iré por las gorras de aluminio, también voy preparando mi equipo especial ̎Anti . ̎! - Antes de irse le apoyo un dedo al menor rubio- Tranquilo Lucas…. ¡A mi casa no entra nadie!

Y así sin más, se fue. Ness y Lucas no supieron que decir mientras Master Hand suspiraba el suspiro que significa ̎No tiene remedio ̎ al tiempo que enrollaba el periódico. La verdad es que ese objeto volador no le preocupaba, podía ser un globo de aire o quizás era alguna broma para que la gente tuviera de que hablar. No había que perder la cabeza por nada.

* * *

-¡Wario! ¡Ike! ¡Traten de no romper mis macetas! – grito la princesa del reino Champiñón desde uno de los balcones del piso superior.

-Déjalos, Wario nunca escucha e Ike no se rendirá hasta darle su merecido, sea lo que sea que haya hecho- el héroe de Hyrule, Link observo algo divertido la pelea de los jardines para luego entrar. Al menos adentro todo estaba tranquilo. Los torneos no iban a empezar hasta dentro de dos días por lo que todos habían decidido ponerse a descansar. Algunos se hallaban en la sala viendo la televisión, otros se encontraban leyendo, unos cuantos solamente Dios sabía que. La paz y tranquilidad habían estado presentes y nada parecía que iba a perturbarlos.

El por su parte, se iría a dormir. Lo haría del otro lado del jardín donde no estaban Ike ni Wario matándose. Por su camino saludo a distintos habitantes pero fue el último el que llamo su atención y se hallaba sentado en el final de las escaleras.

-Hola Marth- saludo.

El príncipe de Altea solo movió la cabeza para darle a entender que si lo había escuchado. Parecía que algo rondaba por su bien educada mente. Preocupación, concentración, pensamientos profundos…todo eso se escribía en su cara.

-Te noto raro ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Algo- contesto el otro.

-¿Es por eso verdad?- Link lo pudo percibir de inmediato. Unas semanas atrás, el príncipe le confeso algo que al principio a él le sorprendió pero luego lo acepto. Pero lo que no entendía era porque desde ese entonces, Marth no había hecho nada por esa situación.

-Si estas sufriendo ¿Por qué no actúas?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que vayas con ella y se lo digas.

-¡No, no voy a arriesgarme!

-Tienes que arriesgarte.

-Pero ella….ella es una princesa- dijo Marth.

Link no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Y tú que eres? No me digas que esa diadema…es decir tiara la llevas de adorno. Tienes una posición bastante alta, los dos están a la altura, la tienes fácil.

-No es por eso- Marth lo miro con ojos tristes- Ella tienen un reino del que cuidar y yo también, no he dejado de pensar que un día tengamos que separarnos. Eso me duele, además no sé si sienta ella lo mismo por mí. No quiero…que tenga que rechazarme.

Aclarado el punto de que no eran posiciones sociales lo que lo obstaculizaban Link pensó en que decirle

-¿Entonces solo vas a esperar hasta que ese día llegue? No soy un experto en el tema pero te podría asegurar que estarás más arrepentido de haberla dejado ir a que si hubieses construido una historia con ella.

Marth no supo que responder. Tenía tanto miedo.

-Tienes que hacerlo, es más levántate e iremos ahora mismo- determino Link jalando el brazo del desprevenido príncipe

-¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué ahora?

-¿Y porque no? Si no es ahora cuando será, no lo sé pero es mejor de una vez.

-Pero debo prepararme…. ¡que nada, no puedo!-exclamo Marth forcejeando con el Héroe del Tiempo.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo!- insistió Link sin dejarlo marchar.

-¿Y si no que?

-Aparte de que te quedas sin Zelda, te obligo.

-¡No puedes!

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Si pude con Ganondorf entonces puedo hacer que te le declares!

-¡Inténtalo!

Antes de que Link sacara su zarpa para sujetar fuertemente al joven, un chico con alas llamado Pit interrumpió la escena aleteando fuertemente, se veía apurado y con cara de preocupación.

-¿Y tú que tienes?-le pregunto Link, Marth también le extraño la actitud del ángel que se olvidó de escapar.

-Es...es…es-Pit tomo aire- Sonic y yo estábamos en el techo aventándole papel a Olimar cuando vimos que…hay hombres del pueblo viniendo para acá ¡Con antorchas! ¡Debo ir a avisarle a Master!

Pit no agrego nada más mientras salía volando, el aire de sus alas agito el cabello de los dos jóvenes.

-Marth, otro día arreglamos esto. Vamos- índico Link siguiendo el rastro de plumas del ángel.

-¡No hay nada que arreglar!- respondió a su vez Marth apurando el paso.

* * *

-Esto no está bien- dijo la mano jefe- No sé cuál podría ser la razón por la quieren invadirnos pero no hay que usar la fuerza bruta, debemos ser formales y respetuosos. Link ve afuera e investiga lo que pasa.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Por qué? Usted es el jefe.

-Porque tú eres alguien noble además de que la gente no se iría sobre un legendario héroe.

-Pero vienen justamente sobre nosotros.

-Solo hazlo y ya. Encontraras una forma.

-Si pudiste con Ganondorf, puedes con esto- le recordó Marth con una sonrisa.

Link solo atino a darle una mirada molesta y arrastrando los pies salió de la mansión. Cuando llego a la entrada, dudo si en verdad abriría la puerta pero no le quedaba de otra de manera que inhalando, tomo las perillas y las jalo.

Y desgraciadamente, si estaban con antorchas, picos y sacos que parecían estar llenos pero no podía saber el contenido y ni quería averiguarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están aquí?- pregunto.

-¡Ya estamos cansados de que ese hombre cause problemas!- grito un hombre.

-¡Ese tal Wario, lleva haciendo de las suyas desde hace tiempo! ¡Venimos por el!

A pesar de que Wario era un villano, Link sabía que no debía entregarlo. Las desventajas de tener un corazón noble,

-Tranquilos por favor- hablo con voz modulada. La multitud no dejaba de quejarse-¡Por favor escúchenme!

Todos callaron.

-Este…-Link busco las palabras necesarias- Yo sé que Wario es de lo peor pero saben que. Aunque él logre hacer sus canalladas pero tengan la seguridad que haremos algo para castigarlo, en este preciso momento les devolveremos todo, si hubo algún daño el o nosotros lo repararemos. . Nosotros los defenderemos de lo que sea, no somos superhéroes ni nada pero pueden contar con nuestra ayuda porque todos son importantes.

La palabras de Link lograron calmar a la gente, además de que el prometía que el gordinflón recibiría su merecido, tambien sentían la confianza y el alivio de que tenían más personas amables como Link y el resto de los peleadores que malvados. Eso los tranquilizaba

-Si muy importantes, sobre todo porque gracias a que pagaron la entrada por vernos pelear pudimos comprar nuestra máquina de raspados.

Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a la persona que dijo aquello. Link hizo lo mismo y el alma se le fue hasta los dedos del pie al ver a Crazy Hand.

-Crazy…por favor- pidió Link nervioso.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Según eso fue porque eso era un mensaje que transmitía esperanza y fuerza ¿Lo de los raspados fue verdad?

-Sip- afirmo Crazy Hand- Link te ves pálido ¡Mira, la gente está acercándose muy enojada!

* * *

-Tal vez lo consiga- Fox se hallaba en la entrada con Master Hand y Pit.

-Era medio pueblo, y ninguno se veía contento- comento Pit preocupado- No creo que una sola persona puede contenerlos.

-Tranquilo Pit, Link ha podido con cosas mayores que esto. Mientras no vaya a ofrecer cosas que estén fuera de nuestro alcance entonces todo estará bien-dijo Master Hand- Este problema ya está resuelto.

En eso se escuchó un clamor más fuerte que el anterior. Master Hand y Fox se asomaron para ver que Link a punto de quedarse sin aire junto a un moreteado Crazy cerraba la puerta. Las voces del exterior combinaban con los golpes de la puerta.

-¡Link! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! Se suponía que tú los calmarías- le reclamo Master.

-¡Yo nada, fue Crazy!

-¡Solo dije la verdad!

Con eso era más que suficiente explicación, Master Hand se dirigió a Fox.

-Ve por ayuda, creo que ahora si están enojados. Quieren derribar la puerta.

Y cinco segundos más tarde aparecieron Capitán Falcon, Falco, Jigglypuff , Kirby , Luigi ,Mario ,Marth Yoshi, Peach, Pikachu, Samus , Zelda ,Entrenador Pokemon , Ike Lucario Meta Knight ,Olimar ,Pit ,Rey Dedede, Snake ,Sonic y Toon Link.

-¿Oyen eso?- pregunto Master Hand- Es una horda enfurecida y pretenden darnos una paliza.

-Agradézcanselo a Wario- mascullo Ike.

-Luego, por ahora Donkey Kong y Bowser deben poner todo su peso para detener la puerta.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntaron ambos.

-¡Háganlo o se quedan fuera! El resto, eviten que entren por las enredaderas de los muros y detengan las cosas que lancen.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunto Olimar, la respuesta le llego del cielo en forma de un globo relleno de pintura negra. No tardaron en aparecer cosas como cascaras de plátanos, huevos, bolas llenas de humo etc.

-¡MUEVANSE!

Donkey Kong y Bowser se pusieron en la puerta principal, el gorila se recargo mientras que la tortuga dragón ponía las manos en ella. Marth y Capitán Falcon decidieron ayudarlos para evitar que la puerta se abriera. Samus, el rey Dedede, Snake y Link subieron a los muros para evitar que los hombres treparan y el resto se dispersó para defender los espacios. Ya fuera disparando a los objetos, golpeándolos o creando escudos.

-¡Cuidado!- Ness saco su bate y mando volar una maceta que voló sobre los muros-¡Caray, ya venían preparados!

-¡Ay!- Peach imito la acción del menor pero ella usaba su sartén-Si siguen así podrían romper una ventana o lastimar a alguien. ¡Samus bonita trata de hacer algo!

-¿Quieres que les dispare? ¡No puedo, son hombres inofensivos! – le respondió la cazarecompensas, en eso algo líquido y café que era lodo le dio en plena cara. Samus se quedó en shock unos instantes mientras su cerebro registraba lo que acababa de pasar. Después la ira comenzó a subir de nivel -¡LES VOY A DAR UNA LECCION!- grito girando en si misma mientras un destello de luz la envolvía la cual tras dispersarse pudo mostrar a la cazarecompensas con su traje especial para comenzar a disparar a diestra y siniestra pero sin darle a nadie.

-¡Master! ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Mario al ver a la mano jefe entrar a la mansión.

-¡Debo escribir un discurso para calmarlos! ¡Resistan, no tardo!

-Pero…-Mario dio un salto para esquivar un lavabo que al caer se partió en dos- ¿Quién traía eso?

Y el caos seguía. Tristemente la verdad es que a los smashers no les estaba yendo bien. A uno que a otro le había caído algo mientras que los de afuera parecían hacerse más fuertes al punto de que parecía que no se iban a rendir.

-¡Lucas!- Pit voló lo más rápido posible a rescatar al niño que no se percató de que otro lavabo se dirigía a él, Lucas exclamo al sentir como volaba antes de ser depositado en el suelo- ¡Atento!- Pit hizo girar sus cuchillas para evitar que una bola de papel de baño les diera. Todo ese papel quedo hecho pedacitos en el suelo.

-¡No podrán darme!- exclamo Sonic que corría por todos lados.

-¡Sonic, se supone que debes destruir los objetos y defender la casa, no solo los esquives!- le grito Meta Knight usando su espada para destruir lo que cayera.

-¡Que buena fiesta!- exclamo Crazy Hand. Kirby negó con su cabeza mientras sacaba su martillo.

-¡Rayos, acabo de recordarlo!- Fox busco con la mirada a alguien y vio a Snake que también se hallaba arriba- ¡Snake, ve a ver que la puerta de atrás este cerrada!

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Snake que gracias al griterío no escucho nada.

-¡Que vayas a ver la puerta de atrás!

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Como es sordo de veras ¡QUE VAYAS A VER QUE LA PUERTA DE ATRÁS ESTE CERRADA, CREO QUE NO LO ESTA!-grito Crazy Hand.

De haber podido todos los smashers lo hubieran atacado hasta dejarlo fuera de sus sentidos por gritar la información, pero en esos instantes tenían que protegerse.

-¡Maniática, un buen numero fue para atrás!- exclamo el Rey Dedede.

-¡Traten de detenerlos! ¡Oigan ustedes hagan algo y bajen a ayudar!- les grito Mario a Ganondorf y a Wolf que observaban burlones desde un balcón el desastre que tenían abajo.

-¿Para qué? Se tiene una buena vista desde aquí- le respondió Wolf en un tono de sorna y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Tenemos que...! – Zelda no pudo acabar porque acababa de ver como una bola de humo iba a parar justo a sus pies.

-¡Zelda!- grito Marth abandonando su puesto para auxiliar a la joven que había sido cubierta por el denso humo negro.

-¡Vuelve acá cretino!- gruño Bowser, dio una exclamación al sentir más golpes en la puerta.

Marth corrió dispuesto a salvar a la niña de sus sueños pero se detuvo al ver con gran alivio que Zelda había reaccionado rápido e invoco el amor de Nayru provocando que el humo se dispersara. Aun así el príncipe corrió hacia ella que acababa de salir de ese cristal azul.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado.

-Si gracias.

-¡Luego se dan las gracias! ¡No creo que esto termine, tienen que concentrarse!- les previno Link quien hablando de concentración, al voltearse recibió en plena cara un libro provocando que se tambaleara y cayera del muro.

Snake les gritaba a los hombres que el campo estaba minado para evitar que cruzaran a la parte de atrás. Yoshi había subido a los muros y les arrojaba huevos, Squirtle hacia lo mismo pero lanzaba chorros de agua, Jigglypuff intento cantar pero la detuvieron para que tampoco afectaran a los defensores; Lucario había formado un escudo para proteger a los otros niños que imprudentemente salieron para ver el desastre.

Y en eso.

-¡Con un puñete, con este escándalo no me concentro!- Master Hand salió con varias hojas de papel hechas bolas - ¡Olviden las formalidades y el respeto! ¡Apártense!

Se notaba tan iracundo que todos se quitaron de su camino. Incluyendo Capitán Falcon, Ike y Bowser que se apresuraron en retirarse de la entrada.

La puerta de sopetón se abrió y en ella entraron toda la horda pero Master Hand concentro su energía y posiciono sus dedos que dieron un chasquido creando una onda expansiva cuyo aire envió lejos a todos los hombres y a los que fueron solo por el relajo junto con todos los objetos que fueron traídos.

* * *

A lo lejos, se pudo distinguir la onda que había provocado ese gran chasquido. Igualmente se vieron cosas como basura, objetos redondos y lavabos que volaban por el aire.

Parada sobre la copa de un pino enorme una extraña persona veía el espectáculo. Alzo una mano para poder sentir de dónde provenía aquella energía que emanaba desde esa dirección en particular. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en sus poderes. En cuanto lo descubrió, sintió alivio de que su viaje hubiera terminado y al mismo tiempo que el enojo subía.

-Por fin te encontré Master Hand- murmuro con la voz temblándole. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y emitió un silbido que resonó por toda el pueblo y que debía ser escuchado por su fiel compañero que se hallaba cerca de su objetivo.

Y en efecto al escucharlo, la forma que había seguido a Wario volvió a emerger de su escondite listo para la acción.

* * *

-¿Esto no nos causara más problemas?- pregunto Pit cerrando la puerta –Podrían demandarnos.

-Pues los contrademandaremos- respondió Master Hand sacudiéndose- Ellos fueron los primeros en venir a dañar propiedad privada.

-Si pero es gracias a este- Ike atrapo con a Wario que iba a darse a la fuga- el que se mete a las casas a robar.

-No solo yo- se defendió el doble del plomero- Podría nombrar a tres personas que comen y mandan sus deudas a su cuenta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- exclamo la mano jefe, tres personajes miraron al suelo.

En eso Pit comenzó a notar algo. Una presencia que se acercaba pero era diferente a la de la horda, era una presencia mayor como una que venía a destruir.

-Oigan- llamo.

-¡Snake! ¡Tú eres el que siempre se anda escabullendo de todo!

-Pues….está bien pero… ¡no me culpen de todo! No soy el único que baja al pueblo. ¡Ese erizo también y se le da bien escapar!

-¿Así que ahora estamos señalando?- cuestiono Sonic- Pues bien, los Ice-Climbers fueron los que destruyeron el carrito de helados

Y de pronto la pelea paso de los habitantes del pueblo a los habitantes de la mansión. Pit no les prestó atención porque sentía que la presencia se acercaba con grandes pasos.

-Chicos- insistió Pit.

-Pues si nos vamos a esas, recuerdo cuando Falco les disparo a los agentes para le evaluación mensual de la mansión.

-¡No te metas conmigo Ike! ¿Se te olvido que por tu culpa ya no vienen turistas? Sufrimos una baja de ingresos por eso.

-Según yo recuerdo eso fue culpa de Jigglypuff que salió a la plaza a cantar.

-Entonces eso era responsabilidad de Zelda quien debía cuidarla- dijo Marth dejándose llevar por la pelea.

-¡Marth! ¿Y tú te crees que eres tan inocente? O dime ¿Qué paso el día en que quisiste hacerte responsable de los perros del carnicero y los perdiste? – reclamo Zelda dolida.

-¡Eso no lo hice a propósito! ¡Estás loca!

-¡Pero aun así tienes tanta culpa como nosotros!- exclamo la princesa- ¡No eres especial!

-¡Pues yo le conté cuentos de terror a los niños del kínder!- confeso Bowser para no sentirse menos.

-¡CHICOS!- grito Pit pero en eso el sonido de los pasos se hicieron más notorios al tiempo que la tierra temblaba.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Luigi nervioso.

Un aura negra fue creciendo desde el exterior y cada temblor anunciaba que fuera lo que fuera se estaba acercando. MetaKnight desplego sus alas y se elevó para ver qué pasaba, sus ojos amarillos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio que en efecto una sombra gigante y con enormes ojos rojos avanzaba a paso rápido justamente hacia la mansión, nada lo detenía. Parecía como un toro a punto de arremeter.

Pit al igual voló para ver encima del muro. Tuvo la misma reacción que MetaKnight.

-¡Por Palutena!- exclamo.

Master Hand y sus habitantes se alarmaron.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mario a los seres voladores. Pit preparo su arco y disparo pero la flecha pareció no hacerle nada al ser. El ángel dio un respingo al ver como eso inclinaba lo que parecía su cabeza al tiempo que aumentaba su velocidad.

-¡Cuidado, será un golpe fuerte!- advirtió MetaKnight.

-¿De qué?- Mario al igual que todos solo fueron testigos de cómo la entrada estallaba violentamente , fragmentos de puerta y muro volaron en todas direcciones, una sombra negra que cruzaba el destruido umbral y la explosión que sacudió a los presentes haciendo que algunos cayeran al suelo, otros salieran disparados pero al final todo se oscureció.

* * *

Un pedazo de madera que cayó en su cabeza hizo que Mario abriera los ojos. Sobándose la nuca, se incorporó lentamente, el peso de su cuerpo y de sus heridas fue un golpe emocional. Quiso volver a desmayarse pero el escenario en frente del termino por regresarlo a sus sentidos.

Desastre era la palabra para describir. Tal vez catástrofe se agregaría. La entrada principal de la mansión había quedado totalmente destruida. Las paredes estaban manchadas de cal y de humo negro provocado por el extraño ser. Tanto los restos de la casa como sus compañeros se encontraban regados por la zona de desastre. Unos cuantos en el suelo, otros derrumbados por las escaleras. Sin importar en donde o la posición que estaban, los smashers estaban adoloridos y confundidos.

-Dolió- Kirby fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- se preguntó Pit quien colgaba del candelabro con MetaKnight.

-Pikaaaa- gimió Pikachu encima de Luigi.

-¡Mi espalda! ¡Siento que me cayeron 4 arwings encima!- exclamo Falco adolorido.

-Son Pokemon- le corrigió Red quien junto con los mencionados aplastaban a Falco.

-Auuuu- Link emitió un quejido mientras se frotaba el cuello. Sonic, Olimar y el estaban en las escaleras.

-¿Cómo se encuentran las damas?- pregunto Capitán Falcon mas dolorido que vivo.

-Estamos bien- respondió Peach desde una esquina mientras ella y Zelda comenzaban a incorporarse.

-De nada te servirá que las adules- le recrimino Fox que mantenía abrazada a Nana aunque él estaba atontado.

-Solo quise ser caballeroso.

-Cierra la boca.

-¿Los niños? - Marth el busco con la mirada, afortunadamente Lucario había creado un escudo de aura que los había protegido a él y a los pequeños.

R.O.B apareció desde las escaleras de arriba, al ver todo lo que pasó, emitió un pitido de sorpresa.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto

Samus se incorporó apartando a Snake e Ike de un empujón, hubo un destello y ella estuvo fuera de su traje.

-¡Que rayos fue eso! ¡Estábamos bastante bien hasta hoy! -exclamo molesta- ¿Quién provoco todo esto?

-El- respondió sereno Lucario señalando hacia donde antes estaba la puerta.

La enorme sombra los miraba con sus enormes ojos rojos. Luigi grito mientras su bigote se le erizaba, Lucas corrió a esconderse tras Peach, Wolf junto con Ganondorf que ya habían tratado de bajar pero no pudieron por los que estaban allí caídos optaron por ponerse en guardia. El resto todavía se hallaban adoloridos por la explosión por lo que no se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

De pronto la figura se fue encogiendo al tiempo que su oscuridad iba aclarándose hasta tornarse gris oscuro que paso a un gris más claro para revelar que en realidad su atacante era…

-¿Un elefante?- fueron casi todos los que se preguntaron perplejos. No era un paquidermo colosal tan solo debía ser un joven adulto, tenía en su lomo una manta de colores azul, rojo complementando con el dorado. Sobre su cabeza llevaba un gorrito de los mismos colores.

-¡Aw, que lindo!- exclamo Peach.

-¿Por qué hay un elefante aquí?- se extrañó el rey Dedede al ver otro animal casi de su mismo tamaño.

Lucario cerró los ojos, pasó su mano en dirección hacia el animal utilizando sus poderes de aura.

-Este no es un elefante cualquiera- determino abriendo sus ojos que pasaron del amarillo a su color usual - Lo que creímos que era su cuerpo era en realidad el aura de su espíritu guerrero *

Y vaya espíritu guerrero que debía ser si podía causar destrucción en menos de cinco segundos, podían deducir que ese animal debía tener ciertas habilidades. El elefante parecía estar buscando a alguien cada uno de los presentes podía sentir su determinación en su mirar y en sus intenciones. En eso se escuchó un silbido proveniente de uno de los árboles del jardín.

El animal fue hacia el árbol a paso lento (imposible creer que se pudiera mover después de ser testigo de lo que era capaz) Una vez allí, alargo su trompa hacia las ramas y luego bajo a una joven de ropajes azules y blanco; tenía el cabello azul sujetado a una cola de caballo que le caía de lado, era de piel clara y tenía unos enormes ojos morados.

Nadie dijo nada ante la presencia de esa chica.

-¿Eres la dueña de ese elefante?-pregunto Samus.

La extraña no le respondió, le daba palmadas al animal con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Lo hiciste bien Hyuna- le decía cariñosamente aunque su expresión cambio a una molesta al encarar a los habitantes. Sus ojos recorrieron la escena hasta que localizaron a dos manos, una brincoteando alrededor de otra que yacía entre los escombros.

-¡Esa explosión fue genial! ¿Podemos repetirlo?- exclamaba un eufórico Crazy Hand todo cubierto de hollín.

-¡Por fin te encontré Master Hand!- hablo la chica, el enojo se veía en su mirar-¡Debes pagar lo que nos hiciste! ¡A él, Hyuna!

El elefante alzo su trompa y con ella aspiro a Master Hand quien aún se hallaba atontado por el caos. Sin embargo cuando noto que la trompa lo había atrapado fue demasiado tarde. El animal que se llamaba Hyuna comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo una y otra vez.

-¡Oye pero que haces!- exclamo Mario -¡Déjalo!

Master cayó al suelo haciendo temblar un poco el suelo. Peach y Zelda se acercaron para levantarlo mientras que el resto observaba fijamente a las recién llegadas, suponiendo que el elefante fuera hembra también.

-Ese monstruo trajo la mala suerte a los nuestros, desde que lo supe me he dedicado a buscarlo- la extraña parecía enojarse más- Master Hand…por tu culpa…hemos sufrido… ¡Debes pagar!

-¿Master de que está hablando?- cuestiono Peach a la mano.

Antes de que alguien agregara algo más, el cielo se oscureció gracias a unas nubes oscuras que de pronto se juntaron por encima del lugar. Aunque cansados por la explosión agregando la batalla con los habitantes del pueblo; los héroes e incluso los villanos se pusieron en guardia listos para lo que fuera. Un rayo alumbro brevemente para que se pudiera distinguir un remolino entre los nubarrones y de ellos algo enorme surgía.

-¿Ahora qué?- bufo Fox fastidiado ¿No habían sido demasiadas cosas en un solo día?

* * *

Sé qué tengo otro fic que aún no he terminado pero estaba viendo esta película y me imagine en los créditos iniciales a Wario y me dije: Que chistoso seria si fueran los personajes del Smash y conforme pasaba la peli mi inspiración me dijo: ̎Hey ¿Por qué no escribes un fic de los Smash Bross basado en esta aventura? ̎ Y yo dije ̎Bueno.

Ademas falta un capítulo de Cuentos para Master Hand, y este proyecto lleva mucho tiempo escrito fue uno de los pocos que se salvo de la desracia del Ipod (Parece superviviente de la guerra) xD

El personaje de la niña del elefante que en la película de Ranma es Lychee, aquí es Lana, la que salió en Hyrule Warriors (¿alguien piensa lo mismo que yo de que Ganondorf se ve raro en esa versión? Según en palabras de mi amigo Gilberto - no se rían de su nombre- es como si hubiera intentado evolucionar en sayayin) en este fic conservara el mismo nombre. En un principio ella iba a llamarse Hyuna pero no sabía cuál iba a ser su aspecto hasta que viendo un video de este juego e investigándole un poquito mi inspiración dijo: ̎ ¿Por qué no metes a Lana en este fic? ̎ Y yo le dije: ̎Sale ̎

Y el elefante que no tenía nombre paso a ser Hyuna una de las cantantes coreanas favoritas de mi hermana. Voy a tratar de no estar imitando los diálogos de la película para que no se vea tan plagio aunque sospecho que no me quedara de otra como paso ahorita con Lucario que explico que el elefante uso su forma guerrera, la verdad no se me ocurría otra explicación. Otro punto es que aquí Marth y Zelda todavía no son pareja. …que loca estoy.

Espero que les guste y tratare de no alagarlo, ni tener el mismo problema que tuve con Cuentos para Master Hand de estar actualizando por epóca nos vemos hasta el next!

Por cierto. Ni Super Smash Bross ni Ranma: Gran aventura en Nekonron China me pertenecen. Esos son de sus propios autores.


	2. Chapter 2

A la luz del rayo fue posible ver un enorme objeto descendiendo. Pudo ser un avión, un ave gigante. Más lo que menos imaginaban era que fuera un barco como los que se hallaban en los puertos. Antes de preguntarse cómo era que un barco volara (a menos que fuera el capitán Garfio) fue posible ver que a su vez estaba sujetado por lo que parecía ser un enorme globo aéreo.

En la popa se aglomeraban siete sombras de diferentes tamaños. Sin embargo todas parecían servir a la que estaba en medio quien no se destacaba por su tamaño sino por su poder de dirigir. Cuando el extraño artefacto ya estaba más cerca de ellos se dieron cuenta de que la figura de en medio era un joven aproximadamente de unos 20 años con ojos oliva y cabello de un verde oscuro sujetado por un moño. Observaba a los habitantes de la mansión con una sonrisa burlona y la mirada llena de arrogancia.

Los smashers no pudieron hacer nada más que mirar atentamente a los recién llegados. Master Hand de pronto sintió en ellos una fuerza que no sentía desde hacía tiempo

-¿Y tú quién eres?-pregunto Ike a la defensiva.

-Siéntanse honrados por ver a los místicos Guerreros de la Montana Sur cuyo líder soy yo, Jama-Ka. Y no permito que ningún bruto como tú me hable de ese modo así que ándate a ver otros asuntos.

-Es mi príncipe- exclamo la joven de cabello azul mientras un indignado Ike era sujetado por Snake. Parecía haber olvidado todo su enojo anterior y sus ojos brillaban de ilusión.

-Tras mucho tiempo, hemos logrado encontrar el paradero de aquello que creíamos perdido- Jama-Ka elevo una mano- Venimos a recuperarlo. Es decisión suya si quieren que sea por las buenas o malas.

-Te damos la misma opción- Mario formo una bola de fuego.

-Pueden irse de aquí por las buenas o las malas- reitero Link sacando su espada

El príncipe Jama-Ka los observo con enfado.

-Se resisten…bueno esa era la actitud que podía esperar de unos ladrones.

-¿Ladrones? Oye tu…-el Entrenador Pokemon- Si solo has venido para insultarnos…

-¡Príncipe!- la chica del elefante aparto al joven para correr en dirección al barco- ¡Ya está usted aquí!

En su rostro se veía tal felicidad que a uno le dolería la manera en que esta se deshizo cuando el joven le dirigió una mirada que no parecía albergar los mismos sentimientos. Es más, era de rechazo y dureza.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí Lana?-pregunto Jama-Ka con autoridad en su voz. Lana se detuvo al instante.

-Pues…vine, a ayudarlo. Quise…

-¿No te había hace meses dicho que no te metieras en esto? ¿Y cómo has llegado antes que nosotros?

\- Hyuna y yo…-la joven cuyo nombre era Lana se veía desconcertada y asustada que no pudo continuar.

-No solo me desobedeciste sino que tus ridículas acciones me hacen pensar que todo lo que me has contado han sido inventos y tienes otro motivos. No quiero saber nada de ti así que fuera de aquí.

Lana se quedó helada y se agito frente a estas palabras, luego su rostro se llenó de dolor y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

-Sentiría pena por ella si su paquidermo no me hubiera agitado- se quejó la mano jefe estirando los dedos adoloridos.

-Master Hand. Devuélvenos lo que era nuestro- habló Jama-Ka

La mano jefe se tensó y eso lo noto Lucario.

-¿Qué es?- comenzó Mario volviéndose hacia la mano gigante. ¿Se conocían?

-No tenías ningún derecho de llevártelo por lo que te exijo que lo traigas y se lo devuelvas a sus dueños.

Todos voltearon a mirar a la mano jefe quien no dijo nada mientras pensaba en cómo salir de esta situación.

-No tienen nada que venir a este lugar-Master Hand hablo fuerte y claro- No son bienvenidos aquí por su propio bien les ordeno. Váyanse.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos instantes. Discretamente Pit preparo sus cuchillas, Pikachu recargo sus energías, Samus puso su mano sobre su blaster, Capitán Falcon apretó los puños. Era algo obvio que aunque las palabras de Master Hand sonaron fuertes, esos extraños no se irían; Iban a volver a luchar.

Por su parte, las siete personas no hicieron nada por sacar algún arma pero la seriedad y el enfado de sus rostros eran notorios. Jama Ka cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Todos los presentes son testigos de cómo fuiste tú quien puso las cosas difíciles- sentencio.

De pronto de quien sabe dónde un rayo de luz fue directo hacia los presentes. No hubo explosión pero su intensidad dejo ciego a todos los smashers. Mario estuvo a punto de lanzar una bola de fuego sin embargo en su confusión comprendió que podria herir a alguno de sus amigos. Cuando el brillo del rayo atenuó un poco, Jama-Ka alzo la mano y reunió una bola de energía y sin dar un momento de reponerse a sus contrincantes la lanzo.

La tierra tembló, se escuchó una explosión que termino por tumbar a los smashers. Master Hand se recuperó más rápido que los demás. Determinado a no permitir que los suyos sufrieran ni que los enemigos consiguieran su objetivo abrió la palma y voló hacia la nave.

-¡Odho!- grito Jama-Ka.

Una de las siete figuras que era el de menor estatura dio un brinco, saco una lanza y sin que pareciera que apuntara, disparo a la mano. Master Hand sintió la punzada pero estaba acostumbrado a las flechas de Link y Pit cuando combatían en días que parecían lejanos por lo que resistió, no detuvo su trayecto.

De pronto sintió como sus extremidades se entumecieron paralizándolo completamente, alarmado trato de hacer un esfuerzo por seguir pero no podía por lo que con todo su peso fue descendiendo hasta que cayó fuertemente al suelo.

-¡Master!- grito Falco.

-¡Nadie se mete con el jefecito!- grito Crazy Hand con un aura negra en su alrededor, el formo un puño y al igual que su hermano salto hacia la nave, el pequeño hombre llamado Odho formo otra lanza en su mano y se la lanzo, la mano loca la esquivo pero rápidamente otro de los miembros, una mujer desenvolvió un látigo, se lo dirigió y esta vez Crazy no evito el ataque por lo que quedó envuelto, en eso la cuerda soltó una descarga de energía la cual la mano fue víctima.

En cuanto fue liberado, Crazy Hand tambien aterrizo provocando que el suelo temblara. Diddy Kong y Lucas se acercaron a él.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Lucas.

-Tenemos que comprar un pararrayos- fue lo último que dijo Crazy antes de desmayarse.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno!-Ike desenvaino su espada que saco flamas. Marth y Link imitaron su acción.

-¡Niños váyanse!-ordeno Peach, Zelda invoco magia de sus manos y Samus activo su traje.

-¡No, nosotros tambien ayudaremos!- respondió Ness decidido.

Snake saco su bazuka, apunto hacia la nave y disparo. Sonrió satisfecho al ver la velocidad del proyectil.

En eso otras dos figuras que se revelaron como unos jóvenes gemelos se pusieron en frente del barco y con sus manos detuvieron el ataque.

-¡Oigan pequeñajos! ¡¿Qué rayos?!- exclamo Snake indignado.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron a la vez los gemelos sosteniendo con magia el proyectil que temblaba. Jama-Ka extendió la mano pero no lanzo ningún ataque. Fox, Falcon y Pit aprovecharon para disparar al barco.

-¡No interrumpan al señor Jama-Ka!- grito un hombre fornido con barba negra quien con un movimientos de sus manos desvió las balas y la flecha. Mientras tanto, el joven siguió moviendo la mano como si rastreara algo hasta que se detuvo. En dirección hacia el ala izquierda de la mansión.

-¡Alli!

Los gemelos entonces usaron sus fuerzas para girar el proyectil que Snake había arrojado, concentraron sus poderes para hacer que este se estrellara contra el lugar seleccionado.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Sonic.

El proyectil destruyo lo que era el área de la sala abriendo un hoyo en el suelo. Aparte de que era la tercera explosión que experimentaban, a los habitantes de la mansión Smash los aturdía tambien el hecho de que su mansión, el hogar de todos estaba siendo destruido tan de repente. Master Hand se movió débilmente.

-No…no-articulo.

El hombre de la barba bajo de un salto al igual que otro solo que este era de mayor tamaño y gordo pero al contrario de verse ridículo se veía bastante fuerte. Los dos aterrizaron junto al hoyo.

-¡No los dejare!- exclamo Capitán Falcon corriendo rápidamente hacia los sujetos alzando el puño rodeado de fuego, Donkey Kong se golpeó el pecho antes de imitar a Capitán Falcon. El hombre de la barba saco una espada y rápidamente los tres comenzaron a luchar. Entre tanto el hombre más grande y gordo comenzó a golpear la tierra.

-¡Squirtle!- indico el entrenador Pokemon. Squirtle escupió un chorro de agua al gordo pero ni siquiera lo movió, Kirby por igual voló hacia el e intento absorberlo.

Pit siguió disparando flechas hacia la nave pero estas eran desviadas por los gemelos.

-¡Cobardes, bajen a pelear!-les grito el ángel.

-No es necesario- respondieron los dos a coro. En eso varios rayos de energía fueron disparados hacia los combatientes.

-¡Ay no! - chillo Luigi protegiendo a Mr. Game and Watch. El resto de los habitantes trataba de proteger la mansión, a las desmayadas manos y lanzar cada ataque que podían mientras que los villanos solo cuidaban de su persona.

-¡Charizard!- el entrenador lanzo la pokebola correspondiente y el dragón anaranjado con un rugido salió disparado, con certeza logro golpear la popa haciéndola temblar.

-¡Bien!- exclamo el entrenador.

El hombre gordo seguía cavando. Toon Link escapo de la vigilancia de las princesas y le asesto un espadazo que no dio efecto. Kirby se acercó con su martillo dispuesto a golpearlo pero esta vez el hombre reacciono dándole un manotazo.

-¡Aaahhh!-grito Kirby volando por los aires. En eso sintió como era sujetado por alguien. Era la joven llamada Lana que lo había atrapado. El héroe de Dreamland la miro sorprendido sin embargo muchacha solo veía angustiada al barco flotante.

Charizard seguía volando alrededor de la nave escupiéndole fuego pero al parecer los gemelos desviaban cada llamarada, de pronto una de esas pudo golpearla de regreso a Charizard quien trato de resistir pero la mujer de nuevo, logro envolverlo en el látigo.

-¡No!- grito desesperado el entrenador, Meta Knight extendió su capa formando sus alas y se dirigió veloz hacia el dragón. Con su espada trato de romper la cuerda desafortunadamente la mujer invoco la descarga antes de que pudieran escapar. Charizard rugió, Meta Knight se sacudió y al final los dos terminaron en el suelo. El entrenador corrió hacia ellos.

-Perdónenme- les dijo con la voz temblándole.

Mario vio aquello y se sintió impotente. Sus compañeros estaban luchando por defenderse entre ellos y atacar a sus oponentes pero noto con alarma que se estaban cansando mientras que Jama-Ka solo observaba y sus seguidores parecían ni siquiera esforzarse y desviando cada cosa que les fuera lanzada ¿Por qué esas siete personas estaban haciendo esto? Atacar sin siquiera una razón. ̎ ¿Y si tal vez hay una? ̎ se preguntó girando a ver a quien podria tener las respuestas. Master Hand. Marth que tambien estaba protegiendo a la mano capto la mirada del plomero; supo que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo.

Las cosas se pusieron más alarmantes cuando Pikachu lanzo un impactrueno algo fuerte más igual siguió sin dañar a alguno. La mujer del látigo se asomó y sonrió.

-Ese me gusta- declaro antes de agitar su látigo y dirigirlo hacia el Pokemon. El látigo en su descenso se fue alargando hasta alcanzar y envolver a Pikachu. Todos esperaban que el sufriera una descarga.

Peor, Pikachu fue alzado hacia la nave.

-¡Pikachu!- Lucas olvido su miedo para tratar de alcanzar al Pokemon que daba un gritito al verse apartado de sus amigos. El niño se preparó para invocar un rayo psíquico; de repente sintió un golpe en su cabeza provocado por los gemelos que lo desmayo y fue pateado por los mismos hacia la nave reuniéndose con Pikachu.

-¡No!- gritaron varios.

-¡Lo encontré!

El hombre gordo pateo a Yoshi junto con Sonic; Con pasos pesados salió del agujero donde todos pudieron notar que traía en las manos una caja de metal la cual ninguno de los Smashers había visto. Aplicando algo de fuerza, el hombre la apretó hasta que la tapa se zafo cayendo al suelo. Dentro de la caja había un objeto circular hecho de cristal brillando con un resplandor plateado.

Zelda aprovecho el que todos dirigían la mirada hacia el objeto para ser la siguiente en brincar hacia la nave ̎ Sacare a Lucas y a Pikachu ̎. Alcanzaba a escuchar las quejas del Pokemon que quería a toda costa liberarse. Sintiendo enojo, de sus manos surgió el fuego de Din. No importaba cuantas veces había visto que ellos desviaban los ataques, nunca dejaría que se llevaran a sus amigos.

Zelda desapareció en el aire y volvió a reaparecer detrás de los tramposos gemelos. Lanzo magia hacia ellos para que al menos si ellos eran derrotados sus amigos pudiesen atacar sin más impedimentos. Cuando libero su poder milagrosamente surtió efecto. Los gemelos desaparecieron en el humo

-¡Lo logro!- grito Peach aliviada.

Zelda no se detuvo, con la mano formo otra bola de magia esta vez dirigiéndola hacia el príncipe. Si el líder era el primero en caer lo seguirían el resto de sus hombres…y mujer. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, algo la golpeo en la espalda provocando que perdiera todos los sentidos, siendo los gemelos tramposos los responsables. Al igual que Master y Crazy fue cayendo hacia el suelo antes de ser detenida por Jama-Ka quien con unos movimientos de sus brazos la elevo para después arrojarla al interior del barco.

-¡Zelda!- grito Marth. El tan solo ver como sus amigos eran atacados era desesperante pero el ver como la princesa fue brutalmente lanzada hacia la nave fue devastador.

-¡Suban!- ordeno Jama-Ka.

El hombre de la barba quien peleaba con Ike, le dio una patada en el estómago que tiro al mercenario y de un salto impresionante llego al barco. El hombre gordo con la caja en sus enormes brazos tambien acumulo algo de poder y pego el mismo salto.

Marth decidido a no permitir que ninguno de ellos se llevara a alguien o algo perteneciente a la mansión, apretó la empuñadura de su espada y de la misma manera dio un brinco hacia la popa, por alguna razón los gemelos no lo detuvieron, incluso Jama-Ka solamente lo observaba acercarse con una expresión calmada.

-¡No voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya!-cuando Marth llego al punto más alto, alzo su espada con y comenzó a caer velozmente hacia el barco. Exitosamente logro aterrizar sin embargo no se detuvo a pensar en eso sino que rápidamente con todas sus fuerzas le lanzo una estocada a Jama-Ka.

La cual el esquivo.

El smasher solo se quedó atónito de ver como Jama- Ka sujetaba el brazo del príncipe con fuerza; Marth no lo podía mover ni para zafarse, su contrincante era muy fuerte.

-¿Y a ti quien te dio autorización para poner un pie a bordo?- le pregunto Jama- Ka sin alterarse. Marth no lo escuchaba sino que buscaba con la mirada a sus compañeros y a la niña de sus sueños, solo hasta que sintió una mano en su pecho, encaro al líder de los siete guerreros, ambos intercambiaron una mirada de odio hasta que Jama- Ka acumulo poder en su brazo y lo golpeo con fuerza.

A Marth se le salió un poco el aire por el golpe pero tambien por la fuerza del mismo término siendo echado del barco. Cayó de espaldas al vacío.

Mientras tanto, Ike se estaba incorporando.

-¿Dónde está ese barbón?- pregunto iracundo. Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue a un príncipe cayendo esto encima de él.

-¡Muchachos!- Mario corrió hacia ellos para asegurarse de que estaban bien pero en eso una fuerte carcajada lo hizo mirar hacia arriba. Jama- Ka sostenía en sus manos la caja de metal.

-¡Hemos recuperado lo que nos fue arrebatado, la gloria de los Guerreros de la Montaña Sur volverá! ¡Master Hand nunca fuiste digno de esto! ¡Te haremos vivir una pequeña parte de lo que nosotros sentimos cuando nos robaste!

Jama- Ka hizo un gesto con su brazo. En eso el mismo rayo de luz que los había cegado antes volvió a aparecer. Mario se cubrió los ojos e intento hacer un esfuerzo por moverse pero en eso la tierra temblaba y se escucho otra explosión al tiempo que la fuerza del mismo, impacto a todos los habitantes dejándolos nuevamente inconscientes. Cuando la luz se disipo todos estaban tirados en el suelo.

Solo dos personajes que lograron protegerse de aquel ataque pudieron moverse. Un elefante que corría hacia el horizonte con una joven en su lomo que lloraba.

* * *

El sol del atardecer le daba al cielo una tonalidad anaranjado brillante que parecía burlarse del estado de ánimo de los smashers.

Tras recuperarse del mismo ataque que Jama- Ka les había arrojado desde el principio, las victimas se habían refugiado en la destrozada sala ayudándose unos y otros a vendarse. Algunos solamente estaban sentados asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tan solo la mano jefe no se encontraba presente, tan solo había tenido fuerzas para tomar a los inconscientes villanos a un lugar apartado.

-Listo Marth- Peach termino de untarle un ungüento al príncipe de Altea, se le había quedado una marca en el brazo producto del agarre del enemigo. Marth no comento nada. Su rostro expresaba enfado con un matiz de preocupación.

En eso Master Hand entro al recinto seguido de Crazy Hand.

-Tres bajas…mi casa destruida…se lo llevaron- Master Hand parecía haber entrado en un estado de crisis ya que era lo único que repetía, tan solo se detuvo cuando noto las miradas de los peleadores encima de él. -¿Qué?

\- ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?- pregunto Fox levantándose.

-¿Qué se llevaron?- le siguió Mario.

-Creo que usted sabe más de lo que aparenta- puntualizo Ike.

-¿Aparentar? Yo…yo no estoy aparentando nada- se excusó la mano.

-La joven del elefante dijo que usted fue el culpable de algo, el sujeto del pelo verde decía conocerlo. El único que no los reconocía era usted. Qué raro-dijo Snake con sarcasmo.

-Miren, son cosas…raras

-¡Master, tres de nuestros compañeros fueron secuestrados!- exclamo Marth sobresaltando a todos, no era normal que el príncipe explotara así. A él le preocupaba la seguridad de sus compañeros pero una en particular le dolía- Tenemos que apresurarnos a salvarlos…pero necesitamos saber con qué luchamos.

Hubo un silencio pero todos concordaban con las palabras del príncipe. Se podía ver en sus miradas. Master Hand supo que no había otro remedio de todas maneras necesitaba la ayuda de sus peleadores. Había llegado el momento de revelarles un secreto que había estado enterrado por algún tiempo.

Segundo capitulo listo.

* * *

Espero que la escena de la batalla no haya estado tan confusa. No había escrito una pelea desde No hagas enojar una leyenda y pues bueno. Espero que les guste. Gracias Jutertone por haber comentado (¿En dónde andas?) Y pues bueno saluditos para todos. Nos vemos hasta el next.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hace mucho tiempo, viaje por dos años para poder explorar y conocer el mundo…

-Momento Master-interrumpió Crazy Hand- Cuando te ibas me dijiste que fue porque te habían contratado para contar cuantos cabellos tenía el rey de Imanginalandia.

-Este…lo siento Crazy pero es que no me dejabas ir sin que hubiera una razón importante.-se disculpó Master Hand apenado- Un día llegue a un pequeño pueblo. Allí me dijeron que tenían que sacrificar a una doncella a un monstruo que era la maldición puesta por los siete guerreros de la Montaña Sur. Y justamente una jovencita iba a ser llevada a la cueva. Era tan joven (tendría unos 15 años) e inocente que sentí que no era justo. Entonces me ofrecí acabar con el monstruo.

Fue difícil y por poco no la contaba pero salí vencedor, en el momento en que el ser exhalo su último aliento una mujer se me apareció. Dijo ser la octava guerrera y que ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo en la maldición impuesta por sus hermanos. Me premio con el orbe que ustedes vieron. Según ella era algo con bastante poder y que el uso que yo quisiera destinarle lo haría. Entonces…

-Dijiste que de tu viaje nadie te dio nada- volvió a interrumpir Crazy.-Y nunca te vi ese orbe.

-Lo dije porque se me olvido traerte un recuerdo – respondió Master Hand- Y no lo viste porque aunque fue un detalle de esa guardiana darme algo poderoso, no quería que sus hermanos se enteraran que me estaba llevando algo importante para ellos. De forma que lo escondí y le dije a la única persona que sentí que podría guardarlo bastante bien: La jovencita que estuvo a punto de ser sacrificada.

 _Ese día_

̎ _Cuida bien de esto ̎ le dijo la mano a una muchacha de ojos abiertos y rostro noble que lo miraba con aprensión._

 _̎Pero esto es suyo, lo que gano por salvarme ¿Qué no lo quiere? ̎_

 _̎ Es algo con bastante poder además, todavía tengo que recorrer mucho y no quiero que caiga en malas manos, estarás bien ̎_

\- ¿Qué usted no les causaba miedo?- pregunto Ness.

-Supongo que vivir en un lugar donde había monstruos y guardianes malvados, una mano parlante les debía dar igual- respondió Samus- Luego de un tiempo hasta gracia te causa.

-Gracias Samus, sabía que tú lo describirías mejor- bufo Master Hand con sarcasmo y algo indignado de no ser tan intimidante a la cazarecompensas. Samus sonrió.- Esa jovencita…cuantos años pasaron…

-Me dijiste que no habías conocido ninguna chica- recrimino Crazy Hand-.

-¿Y cómo para que te tenía que contar?- replico Master Hand cansado- No la volví a ver y además te habrías puesto celoso como el día en que tuve mi primera cita.

-¡Te estaba protegiendo, tu amor platónico era una culebra pura y con veneno!

-¿Cita?- repitió Sonic riéndose.

-¿A ver cómo estuvo eso?- pregunto Ike con una sonrisita- ¿Era una mano o un pie?

-¿Les parece divertido cuando tenemos cosas más importantes en medio?- pregunto Master Hand, eso callo a erizo y al mercenario- Y no me equivoque, porque si hubiera conservado ese orbe entonces hubiera sido peor porque tuve muchas dificultades luego si no mal recuerdan…Tabuu apareció.

Todos se estremecieron en un amargo silencio al recordar al ser que tanto problema causo, ROB apretó sus manos. No le gustaba pensar en ese acontecimiento.

-Si esa mariposa mutante hubiese tenido ese orbe, nunca la hubiéramos librado-mascullo Fox.

-Master, pero si usted dice que lo escondió con ella ¿Cómo llego a la mansión?- pregunto Peach.

-Todos nosotros, cada uno de nosotros somos poderosos. Tenemos demasiado que todos juntos somos como una masa de energía que puede explotar en cualquier instante. Recordaran que los primeros días en la mansión eran un desastre, todos estaban hiperactivos, no se estaban en paz, a la hora de los combates salían heridos seriamente y había uno que otro arranque de histeria…

-¡Dijiste que era culpa de nuestras hormonas! ¿Qué revelaciones son estas?

-Entonces un día recordé lo que esa guerrera me había dado-siguió Master Hand ignorando a su hermano.- Ella me dijo que al uso que yo quisiera darle, este lo haría. Y pensé que podía utilizarlo para poder canalizar nuestra energía, convertirla en algo que fuera todo lo contrario al desastre.

-Pensé que ya había desastre aquí- dijo MetaKnight recordando las travesuras y patoaventuras de casi todos los de la mansión.

-Una cosa es que su poder no se salga de control y otra que ustedes sean crías inquietas de changos pulgosos-le hizo notar Master Hand.

-No sé porque pero siento que nos han insultado- le susurro Donkey Kong a Diddy.

-Y entonces volví al pueblo donde escondí el orbe… ¡Si Crazy Hand, te mentí y te hare una lista de todo lo que te he ocultado! – exclamo Master al notar que su hermano lo iba a interrumpir-Pero cuando llegue, el pueblo ya no estaba, tan solo el escondite del orbe estaba intacto, me sentí muy mal porque no sé si fue mi culpa el que ya no estén…y esa jovencita…-Master se quedó callado un momento-Entonces, traje el orbe aquí, lo escondí en una cámara secreta y por esa razón ya no ha habido más ̎arranques hormonales ̎

-¡Acabas de decir que no eran hormonas! Oh, hermano ¡cuánto ignoro de ti!- se lamentó Crazy.

-¿Y porque no nos dijo nada? Pudimos ayudar a cuidarla- dijo Link.-No me gustaría pensar que no confía en nosotros.

-Pensé que era mejor que nadie lo supiera, acabo de decirles que no sé si eso les causo problemas al pueblo…además el millón que me gane en la lotería fue un secreto bien guardado-gruño Master Hand.

-Gracias a los que ayudaron a fortalecer el vínculo de confianza-les dijo Ness a los culpables que solo silbaron apenados recordando el día en que mandaron publicar en el periódico en letras bien grandes:

 _MANO GIGANTE, GANA UN MILLON DE DINERO_

 _SI NO NOS CREE, VENGA A VERLO_

 _LA REJA ESTA ABIERTA Y EL CUARTO DE MASTER HAND ESTA SUBIENDO LAS ESCALERAS, SE VAN POR LA DERECHA, Y LA CUARTA PUERTA ES SU CUARTO. SI NO ESTA ABIERTO LA LLAVE ESTA EN LA MACETA SIN PENA LE PASAN._

-Era demasiado bueno para ser secreto- se defendió alguien aunque no supieron quién.

-Vinieron muchos lame botas por aquí- recordó Master Hand enfadado.

-Entonces, ¿para qué quiere ese orbe ese príncipe Jama…macha, macho?- pregunto el entrenador Pokemon.

-Uy la quiere para darle una pulida, colocarlo en una base de oro en su mesita o en el librero para que combine con la decoración- explico Samus-¡Pues obviamente la quiere para usar o incrementar sus poderes! ¿Para qué más vas a usar un objeto poderoso sino para abusar?

-Samus, como tú no hay nadie- concedió Master Hand- Tenemos que recuperarlo no solo por la atinada predicción de su compañera tambien de estar demasiado tiempo sin el nuestros poderes o energía o lo que sea podrían volver a desbordarse y será un caos completito.

-Pero antes de venir aquí nosotros ya lidiábamos con eso- Falco- Digo, no es que no quiera evitar que ese sujeto infle su ego pero si no fuera así creo que no tendríamos tanto problemas con nuestras fuerzas porque crecimos o las desarrollamos y ya nos acostumbramos a ello.

-Pues como hemos estado tanto tiempo canalizados no será fácil que lo dominemos ¿Les dije que somos una masa de energía que puede explotar en cualquier instante? Si dejamos correr el tiempo…pues eso pasara. Y luego de eso quien sabe que será…Y tampoco olviden a nuestros compañeros secuestrados.

Los smashers entonces comprendieron que tenían dos problemas muy serios. Y ninguno de ellos era como para tomárselo a la ligera. La vez de Tabuu fue mucho peor que esta situación pero tenían que ponerse en acción. Además de que no querían explotar.

-Me estoy comenzando a sentir mal-dijo Sonic.

-Creo que mis poderes se están sobrecargando-mascullo Kirby

-Veo doble- se quejó Pit.

-No sean payasos, ahorita no va a pasar nada ni siquiera sentirán cosquillas pero será mejor no perder el tiempo. Vayan a reponer un poco sus fuerzas. Voy a determinar y a organizar un plan, dentro de una hora nos veremos aquí.

Los smashers entonces se retiraron de la sala especulando sobre lo que pasaría y como estaría organizado.

* * *

Reunidos en la destrozada sala 24 smashers traían caras serias mientras una mano los miraba atentamente. O al menos ellos creían ser observados.

-Muy bien- comenzó la mano- Ha sucedido una desgracia. Hemos sido atacados desprevenidos y sufrimos bajas que lamentamos. Ahora algunos de ustedes han sido seleccionados para enfrentar a los alemanes…

-¿Alemanes?- repitió Ike.

-¡Crazy Hand! ¿Y tu hermano?- exclamo Fox identificando a la mano loca.

-Sabía que tratar de darle una oportunidad a Crazy era mala idea- Master Hand se colocó enfrente de los smashers-Exceptuando la parte de los alemanes, mi hermano logro dar una breve explicación. Tras meditar y pensar la mejor forma de recuperar a nuestros compañeros y el orbe por lo que el plan será de esta forma: Siete de ustedes han sido seleccionados sin pedir su opinión para ir por ese príncipe el resto que nos quedaremos ¿Entendieron?

-¿Quiénes serán los que vayan?- pregunto Donkey Kong.

-Es así- Master Hand saco una lista de quien sabe dónde y quien sabe cómo la leyó- Link, tú vas debido a que eres especialista en el tema de rescate a Zelda.

Link asintió.

-Mario, estas apuntando.

Mario entonces asintió aunque unos segundos después vacilo.

-Falco, creo que podrías ser de gran ayuda.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué no envía a Fox?- cuestiono el halcón sorprendido, él estaba seguro de que sería de los que se iban a quedar.

-¿Qué pasa Falco? ¿Te rehúsas a una misión, que sucedió con eso todo es un trozo de pastel?- se burló Fox de brazos cruzados.

-No, no. Claro que lo hare, ese princeso no se sale con la suya.

-Bueno- Master regreso a la lista- Lucario ¿puedo contar contigo?

-Si- respondió el Pokemon serio como siempre.

-Ness, misma pregunta.

-Ok- respondió el psíquico.

-Y aquí…Snake, esto sería interesante para ti.

-No tengo otra cosa que hacer- respondió simplemente el mercenario.

-¿Peach?

-¿Yo también? De acuerdo.

-Entonces, smashers no voluntarios elegidos para esta misión den un paso al frente.

Entones Link, Falco, Lucario, Ness, Snake y Peach dieron el paso con las miradas decididas y más que dispuestos a partir enseguida, cosa que no sucedía con…

-Mario ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Master Hand – ¿Por qué no avanzas?

-Con todo respeto, Master debo rechazar su petición.

\- ¡¿Qué cómo?!- exclamaron casi todos mirando al plomero bastante patidifusos. Si algo no hacia el plomero era rechazar una misión.

-¿Y porque?

-Porque quiero que sea Luigi quien vaya en mi lugar.

-¡¿Eehhhh?!

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamo Luigi - ¿Por qué…?

-Si ¿Por qué? Digo no dudo de tus poderes Luigi pero creo que…

-Ha llegado el momento de que mi hermano demuestre que él también es capaz de resolver cualquier misterio, ya lo hizo en dos ocasiones y creo que esto podría sacar tantas dudas que él tiene-explico Mario-¿Puede Master Hand?

-De que puede, puede. Falta saber si está dispuesto ¿Luigi, sientes que podrías hacerlo?

Luigi se quedó sin saber cómo responder.

-Sss…si, puedo hacerlo- y dio un paso al frente aunque se mostraba algo inseguro.

-Luigi ¿estás bien?- pregunto Peach en un susurro.

-No sé, estoy algo sorprendido pero Mario confía en mí y no lo decepcionare- Luigi cambio el semblante por uno serio.

-Pues, ahora que están todos organizados les voy a dar un… ¿si Marth, hay algo que quieras agregar?

Master Hand noto que el príncipe daba un paso al frente.

-Yo también quiero ir.

-¿Y tú porque quieres ir?-pregunto la mano.

-Porque…-Marth titubeo- Quiero…ayudar a recuperar ese orbe…

-¿El orbe o alguien que empieza con Zelta?-murmuro Ike pero recibió un pisotón de Marth-Aaayyyy digo…ay, si ve por el orbe, auch…

-¿Puedo unirme?- pregunto Marth.

-Está bien, está bien –acepto Master Hand fastidiado- antes de continuar ¿de pura casualidad hay alguna otra persona que quiera meter a alguien o que quiera unirse?

-¡YO, YO, YO, YO!- vociferaron todos.

-¡Chicos no podemos ir todos!- exclamo Master Hand- ¡Cálmense, yo sé que a todos les gustaría ir a repartir madrazos pero es los que se quedan tienen que ayudarme!

 _Tras calmar a los frustrados._

-De acuerdo, los que se habían desmayado que son los villanos los sede para que no despertaran en un buen rato ya que por obvias razones no se pueden enterar de la existencia de ese orbe de forma que diremos que los miembros seleccionados se fueron a rescatar a nuestros compañeros…por cierto Lucario antes de que te vayas, necesitare tu ayuda.

̎ Para que le borre la memoria a Crazy Hand y este no hable ̎

-Lo mejor será que vayámonos preparando para lo que viene, todos.

Los smashers asintieron. Nada de perder tiempo.

-Luigi, estoy seguro de que lo lograras, confío en ti- Mario se lo dijo de buena gana pero su hermano sintió una carga extra.

-Les deseamos suerte, denles unos buenos escarmientos de parte de todo nosotros- pidió Capitán Falcon.

-¿Qué te parece Snake?- pregunto Samus maliciosa- ¿Esta misión es poco para ti? Podrías quedarte.

-No creas que sufriré tanto- le dijo Snake- Más bien, creo que la que sufre eres tu ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí?

Los presentes se encogieron mientras la mansión entera tembló mientras se escuchaba golpes acompañados de un: ̎ ¡YA DI QUE ME AMAS, MALDITA SABANDIJA! ̎

-Bien, creo que ahora que estamos todos establecidos- decía Master Hand aunque la mayoría estaba prestando atención en la forma en que Samus sujetaba con violencia a un moreteado Snake amenazando con golpearlo- Es hora de rastrear el barco. R.O.B tuvo la amabilidad de trazar una ruta que podrá permitirles seguir de manera segura al príncipe.

* * *

 _30 minutos después_

-¡Arre!- grito Luigi decidido mientras trataba de hacer que su animal corriera más rápido

-Es inútil Luigi- le dijo Falco suspirando cansado-No había necesidad de esto.

-Nunca había visto un caballo así- comento Link algo confundido- No se parece ni a Epona ¿Qué es?

-Este animal se llama Link-le respondió Snake malhumorado

-¿Link? Pero si esto es un Link ¿Qué soy yo?

-Un burro.

-¡Basta Snake!- regaño Marth- Ahora no podemos estar gastando bromas.

-La voz de la razón- ironizo el hombre de Metal Gear – Pues entonces regrésate y dile a la manota esa qué clase de broma es esta ¿Cómo nos urge a alcanzar a ese sujeto con estos animales?

-Supongo que no les perdona el hecho de que tú, Link, Capitán Falcon y Red publicaran lo del millón- dijo Lucario mientras apretaba los pies para hacer que su burro al menos metiera segunda marcha.

-¡Era demasiado bueno para mantenerlo en secreto!-se defendió Link mientras palmeaba a su burro- Y Snake tiene razón, con ese dineral nos pudo haber dado unos buenos caballos.

-O un auto- dijo Snake.

-O una nave- suspiro Falco.

-Ya basta, tal vez si nos puso burros fue para que ahorrar para el barco- les regano Peach portando su sombrilla, reviso el mapa que ROB les había dado- Según esto, esa nave flotante se dirige hacia el sur pero va por mar. Un barco es mucho más caro que un burro.

Por el resto del camino hacia los muelles nadie volvió a comentar algo. No es que estuvieran peleados simplemente cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Marth por ejemplo, estaba preocupado por Zelda, Lucario meditaba la mejor estrategia, Peach esperaba que todos estuvieran bien, Ness esperaba que Lucas demostrara valor, Link iba pensando de donde salían los burros, Falco quería dormir y Snake esperaba que al menos el barco fuera más cómodo, sus pies iban arrastrándose en el suelo.

Un poco más tarde, por fin llegaron a los muelles, el ánimo regresó al ver aquellos, barcos y lanchas que seguramente serían más rápidos que aquellos burros. Lucario tuvo un presentimiento de que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles pero decidió no comentar nada. Hacerlo solo traería malas vibras.

Llegaron a una cabaña que estaba junto a un pequeño restaurante de mariscos. Falco consultó el mapa junto con las indicaciones que R.O.B les había dado y luego de amarrar los burros junto a la cabaña, entraron.

-Hola- saludó Peach a un hombre que se encontraba sentado en una mesa. Tenía un viejo sombrero de capitán, ropas color azul marino. No era tan viejo, debía andar por los treinta y tantos años y no era de mal parecer. En cuanto noto al grupo dentro del lugar, se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Bienvenidos smashers!

-¿Cómo sabe…?- empezó a preguntar Luigi.

-Me llamó un sujeto con un nombre curioso, veamos…- el hombre consultó una hojas que estaban sobre la mesa- Aja, Master Hand. Un navío reservado para un grupo de 7 personas…son ustedes me imagino.

-Así es- asintió Marth- Necesitamos seguir a alguien.

-No importa cuál sea el motivo. Yo, Capitán me comprometo a llevarlos en el legendario _Titán 8_ , para su peligrosa misión.

-¿Capitán es su nombre?- pregunto Ness pero este lo ignoro.

-Por los mares peligrosos, por las corrientes confusas, nada al poderoso navío que nunca se hundirá mientras esté a cargo.

-Es muy efusivo pero también es determinado, me gusta- comentó Link.

-Así que ¿están listos?- pregunto Capitán

-¡Vamos!- gritaron todos.

* * *

 _4 horas después._

 _El Titán 8_ avanzaba lentamente en las tranquilas aguas del océano. Tal vez hubiera ido más rápido de no haber sido por el peso de las 8 personas o porque Snake y Marth no remaban bastante rápido.

-No se dejen abatir muchachos, remen con fuerza- exclamó Capitán quien iba parado en la popa de la pequeña barca de madera. Link, Ness, Lucario, Falco, Luigi y Peach iban apretados e incomodos.

-Vaya, me pregunto porque no lo vi venir- comentó con sarcasmo Lucario.

-Sabía que algo así pasaría, tal vez ese princeso ya conquistó el mundo y nosotros aquí- se quejó Falco.

Marth mientras tanto remaba con todo la fuerza de sus brazos "No me importa los obstáculos, llegaremos para salvar a Pikachu, Lucas…y Zelda"

-Oiga…Capitán-llamó Luigi.

-Dígame, simpático hombrecito verde.

-¿Cuánta capacidad de personas tiene este bote?

-Junto a usted allí dice…para 7 personas.

-Sí, si lo vi por eso pregunte. ¿Usted nos contó bien?- volvió a preguntar Luigi, de repente todos se tensaron.

-Claro, ustedes son siete, este bote era ideal para ustedes.

-¿Y usted?- pregunto Link nervioso- Con usted somos nueve.

-Tonterías…uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…y yo ocho- la voz del Capitán se quebró al darse cuenta de ese pequeño pero importantísimo detalle.

Como para aumentar el problema, se escuchó un crujido.

-Oh, vaya- farfulló Snake.

El silencio del océano se interrumpió cuando la barca se rompió por la mitad. Luego de las exclamaciones y el alboroto siguió el ruido de chapoteos.

-¡Mi vestido!- Peach parecía un globo flotando en el aire. Ness escupió agua mientras nadaba hacia Luigi que parecía asustado. Al menos no tanto como Capitán.

-¡Ti…ti. Titán!- gritó, entre frenéticas brazadas, fue recogiendo trozos de su "poderoso navío "

-No se hundiría con nada ¿eh?- Snake agarró por el pescuezo a Capitán- ¡He visto barcas miserables que duran más que esto!

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Link cuando notó que alguien lo agarraba con fuerza, Falco tenía todas las plumas mojadas.

-¡Vamos Link! ¡Nadando!

-¡No!

-¡Así jamás llegaremos!- exclamó Marth.

-¿De verdad? Pues con esa barquita de pacotilla no íbamos precisamente rápido ¿o sí?

-¡¿Por qué está pasándonos…?!- comenzó Link cuando su visión de águila * notó algo acercándose cada vez más y más.

-¡Un barco!- exclamó Peach-¡Nos salvamos!

Todos se pusieron a gritar para llamar la atención de la embarcación que afortunadamente parecía haber notado la presencia de náufragos ya que se estaba dirigiendo a ellos.

Sin embargo las sonrisas y los gritos se acabaron cuando vieron con horror a la persona que iba a bordo.

* * *

Tercer capítulo ¡Listo!

¿Ya estamos en 2016? ¡Jesús! Apenas recuerdo cuando dije que el 2015 se iba a ir rápido y henos aquí.

Espero que estén bien, y que hayan iniciado de buena manera. Aunque también hay desgracias, solo espero que salgan pronto de cualquier situación difícil.

A pesar de que ya estaba escrito la mayoría del capítulo, no actualicé porque perdí la clave de acceso. Y como no quería cambiarla, estuve como loca buscándola hasta que la recupere. Ojala y les guste. Muchas gracias a Jutertone por comentar y bueno, a esperar que salga el que pasara con estos smashers.

Nos vemos hasta el next.

* La visión de águila de Link: Referencia a Twilight Princess donde tiene esa máscara.

Adiós


	4. Chapter 4

No supo en que momento pero una mano empujó al príncipe de Altea hacia bajo del agua, siendo Capitán el responsable. Marth salió a la superficie. A su lado pudo notar que ese hombre manoteaba hasta llegar a la barca pero en eso el elefanteHyuna lo golpeó con la trompa.

-¡Peach!- exclamaba Link dirigiéndose hacia ella La princesa del reino champiñón había quedado flotando gracias a la falda con todo y crinolina pero cuando la tela estuvo completamente mojada pesaba más, se le dificultaba más el moverse.

-¡Descuiden! ¡Capitán se encargará de...- el hombre no pudo añadir nada más porque mientras intentaba subir una vez más el elefante lo empujó. Luigi fue el siguiente en intentarlo. Cuando logró poner un pie se sintió dichoso pero en eso algo lo agarró por la cabeza y lo elevó.

-¡Woooo!- gritó cuando el elefante lo mandó volar.

Ness contempló como Luigi caía al agua para luego ver a Lana encima de su elefante, quien a su vez se notaba un tanto molesta por lidiar con ellos ¿Cómo pudo alcanzarlos tan rápido? Recordó que ella ya no estaba cuando despertaron de la última explosión. "Y ese elefante es más veloz que un burro" pensó malhumorado.

-¡Oye! ¿Porque no nos dejas subir?-exclamó Falco cuyas plumas le dificultaba el nado.

-Es deber de todo hombre de mar salvar náufragos-indicó Capitán. El resto de sus compañeros comenzaron protestar.

-¡Cállense!-gritó Lana para hacerse oír entre ellos- No me pidan que los ayude, por culpa de Master Hand es que está pasando todo esto.

-¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver en los problemas que se mete esa mano?-cuestionó Snake logrando poner un pie en la barca. Antes de que pudiera asentir satisfecho una trompa lo aspiró por la cara.

-Por estar cubriendo sus crímenes-respondió Lana cuando el elefante elevó al mercenario a su altura-¡Sácalo!-el elefante giro su trompa hasta que Snake salió y volando y su figura se perdía en la penumbra.

-¡Me lleva la...!

Lana ignoró el grito del hombre puesto que sus ojos se pusieron tristes. Le dolía recordar la expresión de enfado de Jama-Ka y las palabras tan duras que pronunció:

"No quiero saber nada de ti"

-Jama-Ka ¿Tanto te ha invadido la furia y el poder para olvidarte quién era yo?-murmuro temblorosa-¿Ya me odias tanto? No lo creo...no quiero creerlo, una amistad de mucho tiempo no puede romperse...al menos mis sentimientos no cambiaron por eso no puedo…

Dejó escapar un sollozo, su elefante Hyuna soltó un bufido de consuelo hacia su dueña. Lana entonces inspiro aire y se relajó. Una vez hecho eso, pensó que tal vez estaba siendo injusta con los extraños.

-Escuchen...-comenzó a hablar pero en eso, algo pasó zumbando a su lado con velocidad y acto seguido se escuchó como se clavaba en la madera.

-Eso es un...-Lucario miró el cable que sobresalía de un aparato particular.

-Listo...podemos subir-de quién sabe dónde, el Capitán había sacado un pequeño arpón que disparó hacía la barca de Lana.

-Díganme que no hizo eso-rogó Link que se encontraba sosteniendo a Peach con dificultad. Se escuchó un ruido extraño como crujido y de pronto un chorro de agua salió expulsada hacia arriba.

-¡¿Que hicieron?!-exclamó Lana espantada.

-Oh vaya, creó que se me pasó un poco la mano-fue lo último que alcanzó a decir el hombre nervioso antes de que Marth, Falco y Ness se acercaran a jalonearlo y golpearlo mientras una vez más el silencio del océano era interrumpido por gritos e insultos.

* * *

La nave de los siete guerreros se hallaba surcando el cielo, a pesar de ser de noche, el aparato se guiaba gracias a un artefacto que era atraído por imanes a la Montaña Sur.

En una de las habitaciones Lucas, Pikachu y Zelda habían sido encerrados en una de las habitaciones y advertidos de que no hicieran ningún movimiento en falso hasta que supieran que hacer con ellos.

Pikachu solo recorría el lugar intentado encontrar un punto débil.

-¿Qué crees que hagan con nosotros? - pregunto Lucas nervioso sentado en la cama.

-No lo sé pero no estábamos en sus planes ya que ellos venían por esa cosa brillante- respondió Zelda pegando el oído a la puerta para escuchar si se acercaba alguien.

-No sabía que esa cosa estuviera con nosotros.

-Yo tampoco lo había visto ¿Qué crees que sea?- le pregunto la princesa alejándose de la puerta y sentándose al lado de Lucas. Pikachu imito su acción.

-A lo mejor...se trata de algo que tiene mucho poder.

-Es probable pero sea lo que sea, ellos lo robaron de la mansión de forma violenta y dañando a nuestros amigos. Tampoco debe ser bueno lo que sea que harán con él. Lucas debemos planear muy bien no solo como escaparemos sino en cómo recuperar ese objeto.

Lucas no dijo nada. Sentía incertidumbre además de que temía que algo saliera mal por su culpa. Zelda lo abrazo para infundirle tranquilidad.

Pikachu de pronto movió las orejas y se irguió al tiempo que la puerta se abría, el hombrecito con el bastón índico a dos de, los guardias que entraran.

-El señor Jama-Ka ha solicitado su presencia, no se resistan.

Pikachu soltó un bufido, Lucas respingo y Zelda suspiró poniéndose de pie.

"Esta es nuestra oportunidad de observar mejor este lugar"

Al salir de la habitación, el hombrecito se puso a la cabeza del grupo con Lucas que cargaba a Pikachu y Zelda, todos rodeados por los fornidos guardias, el pasillo estaba adornado con diferentes relieves y dibujos de dragones entre otras cosas. Zelda lo contemplaba todo con atención. Por ejemplo había una puerta al lado del tapiz de una montaña, a su izquierda otra puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, parecía ser la cocina.

Así estuvo por todo el camino hasta que al mirar al frente, se dio cuenta que estaba en una sala con muchos guardias en diferentes lugares, a los lados de la sala había asientos parecidos a pequeños tronos, cada uno ocupado por los guerreros que habían atacado la mansión.

Y al fondo sentado en un trono más grande se encontraba el mismo Jama-Ka.

-Aquí le he traído a nuestros invitados-anunció el hombrecito.

-Gracias Odho-respondió Jama-Ka

-¿Invitados?-repitió Zelda sobresaltando a los presentes-No creo que nos puedan llamar así después de lo que sucedió. Son unos salvajes al habernos atacado de esa manera ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que es lo que planean?

Jama-Ka no se escandalizó como si supiera que esa era la actitud que podía esperar de sus prisioneros mejor dicho. O al menos no tanto como lo hizo Odho.

-Oye niña ¿Quién te has creído para hablarle así al señor?- recriminó indignado-Él es líder de nuestro...

-Descuida Odho-interrumpió Jama-Ka, el hombrecito así lo hizo. El joven se puso de pie y todos sus seguidores se arrodillaron-Por esa actitud demandante reconozco cuando alguien es de la realeza así que no es cualquier chica.

''Sé que no fueron las mejores circunstancias pero hicimos el mínimo daño.''

-¡¿El mínimo?!- exclamaron Zelda y Lucas, el niño lo dijo en un arranque de valor porque tampoco le gustaban esos sujetos pero así de rápido, se intimido.

-Crean esa cifra porque si hubiéramos tenido todo nuestro poder nada quedaría de su hogar que cenizas. Como sea-Jama-Ka señalo una caja de madera fuertemente encadenada-Con lo que recuperamos, en castigo a Master Hand, todos sus brutos amigos serán testigos de nuestra supremacía. Y no vivirán para contarlo.

"Es muy..." empezó a pensar Lucas pero en eso noto que Zelda estaba temblando, tenía un puño fuertemente cerrado.

-No...No...¡No vamos a permitirlo!-exclamó Zelda muy enojada. Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, corrió velozmente hacia el príncipe mientras que en su puño se formaba una bola de fuego de Din y se la lanzó a Jama-Ka.

Este sin perder la compostura se hizo a un lado de forma que la bola de Din impacto en la pared dejando una marca negra.

-Oh, mira lo que hiciste-dijo tranquilamente Jama-Ka observando la pared-Ese relieve era...-cuando se volteó sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa pues Zelda estaba frente suyo. La princesa entonces uso uno de los golpes de Peach: Su doble cachetada.

Primero el rostro de Jama-Ka giro violentamente y al segundo, fue tan fuerte que lo mando volar a la pared.

-¡Señor!-gritaron sus seguidores.

Lucas quiso correr hacia Zelda pero unas manos lo sujetaron por los hombros. Unos cuantos centinelas corrieron para auxiliar al joven, uno de los guerreros que había atacado la mansión (el barbón) se levantó de su asiento y se puso frente a la joven con su lanza en alto, Zelda formo un puno de magia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a nuestro señor?-bramó furioso. Zelda se dispuso a luchar cuando.

-¡Detente!-Jama Ka se incorporó con algo de dificultad, miro bastante enojado a la princesa, con un gesto de la cabeza, señalo a Lucas que bajo el brazo del centinela estaba siendo ahorcado. Zelda intentó acercarse pero el centinela apretó más al niño. *

La princesa no dudo que lo primero era la vida de Lucas de forma que con un gesto de rendición bajo los brazos. En eso de pronto, alguien la sujeto por un brazo, después por el otro y al final

-Enciérrenla-ordenó Jama Ka sentándose en su lugar mientras se acomodaba la capa-Eso le enseñara a respetar a sus iguales.

Sin que pudiera siquiera darle un vistazo a sus compañeros, Zelda fue jalada a través de los pasillos del barco. La joven pensó que si se liberaba ahora tal vez tendría una oportunidad pero se frenó en sus impulsos. No era prudente, aun no.

Finalmente llegaron ante una puerta de acero. Uno de los centinelas de un tirón y un brazo, abrió la puerta, el otro se encargó de empujar a la princesa al interior.

Zelda cayo de rodillas y cuando se estaba incorporando la puerta se cerró. Estaba oscuro por dentro pero la princesa se dio cuenta que la habitación era una caja de metal, no tenía mucho espacio y era fría. Resignada a que iba a ser una mala noche, se sentó en el suelo pensando en cómo estarían todos sus amigos.

* * *

Pese a la adversidad, una gran barca avanzaba con velocidad moderada pero determinada en su misión.

-¿No hay señales de su amigo?-preguntó la joven de cabello azul hacia quien estaba arriba de su elefante. Lana había permitido que Lucario subiera a Hyuna porque ahora tenían que preocuparse de un pequeño asunto...encontrar a Snake en el ancho mar.

-Puedo sentir su aura un poco más. Con este ritmo y en esa dirección lo encontraremos-dijo el Pokemon tranquilamente.

Con Lucario montado en Hyuna venía implícito que el resto de sus compañeros venían a bordo. El problema del agujero en la barca estaba siendo rápidamente solucionado. En la parte de atrás Ness,Luigi, Peach y Falco se encargaban de sacar el agua en cubetas que ya estaban a bordo. Marth había retomado la tarea de remar pero esta vez con la ayuda de alguien no tan alegre.

-¿Y porque yo también debo remar?- se quejó Capitán.

-Para agradecer que no te dejáramos con los tiburones, por eso- le espetó Marth. El dichoso hombre estaba a unos cinco pasos de acabar con los límites de la paciencia de los smashers. Lana soltó una risita y después se dirigió hacia la parte inferior de la barca donde guardaba provisiones, dormía y en donde se encontraba el agujero. Link se encontraba allí reparando el daño con los restos que pudieron encontrar del _Titán 8._

-¿Ya lo tapaste?-pregunto Lana

-Si-respondió Link clavando fuertemente la madera, Lana bajó y examino el trabajo del Héroe del Tiempo.

-Muy bien, espero que pueda aguantar todo el viaje.

Link aprovechó ahora que veía a la joven de mejor humor para hacerle una pregunta importante:

-¿Por qué buscabas a Master Hand?

Lana bajo la mirada algo dudosa, aunque después sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

-¿Qué dije?- exclamo Link sorprendió y asustado porque la joven parecía que iba a llorar.

-Ahora quiero que solo me escuches…toda lo que hemos tenido que pasar.

* * *

4to Capítulo… ¡Listo!

Pues ya estamos en mayo…el tiempo se pasa rapidísimo.

Ha sido muy movido estos meses, por poco no me dejan entrar en la escuela, mi amiga se fue al hospital, el servicio social me esta succionando, luego me diagnosticaron piedras en la vesícula (me quitaron muchas cosas que amo comer) los exámenes fueron un fiasco…en fin pero ya pasó todo y pues espero que todo mejore.

En cuanto el fic, trato de concentrarme para que Lana se parezca más al Hyrule Warriors, no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, no he tenido oportunidad de jugarlo pero he visto en videos e intento dejar que ella no sea tan brusca y hacerla más…ella.

Muchísimas gracias a Jutertone y a sanslash332 por comentar esta historia. ¿Cómo les ira a nuestros smashers? ¿Cómo saldrán Zelda, Lucas y Pikachu de esta situación? ¿Cuál será la historia de Lana en este fic? ¿Encontraran a Snake? Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos vemos hasta el next

*El centinela apretando a Lucas: Solo eviten ser malpensados con eso.

Adiosito


End file.
